A Name to Last the Ages
by Megaera Inc
Summary: Rachael, fearless monster slayer, isn't at all happy with her lack of recogition. How would the others respond to her grand plan to win the hearts of the masses? [FE8: Seima no Kouseki]


**Title:** A Name to Last the Ages  
**Game:** Seima no Kouseki  
**Characters, Pairings:** Rachael, assorted Seima characters.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Notes:** First attempt at humour. Utterly OTT. Complete warp of the flow of the Rachael/Dozler supports. Possible OOC  
**Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem: Seima no Kouseki is owned by Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.  
**Word Count:** 880

* * *

Rachael was discontent.

For nigh on six months now, she and her two companions had been travelling around Magi Val, exterminating the monsters that had suddenly reappeared to terrorise the unsuspecting public. In secret, they had travelled to village outskirts and completely obliterated the demons that would attack the unknowing citizens during the night. And what praise, what appreciation, what recognition had she received from the masses she had saved? None. Zero. Nothing at all.

This, Rachael decided, was unsatisfactory. Very much so. She said as much to Dozler, who listened and sympathised with their plight as she thought he would. It was a situation that could not continue any longer, they agreed. There must be some way to garner the fame they deserved.

It was decided that there had to be a name. A name that the public would remember, that would seize them by the heart and capture their imagination. A name that would strike fear in the gut of Fodess's wretched abominations. A name that would inspire artisans from all over Magi Val, a name that was fit to be sung in epic ballads and lays. A name that would go down in history as belonging to the Holy Princess of Roston, fearless monster slayer of incomparable skill. But what name would be fitting for such a grand purpose?

Dozler promised her that he would think about this pressing concern. Such an important matter, he said, would take time to solve. Then, Rachael had an idea. They were travelling with a troop that had come from all over Magi Val, from all walks of life. Perhaps they could think of a name that would appeal to the masses. So while Dozler mulled over a flask of good strong ale, Rachael sought out the thoughts of the rest of the troop.

She asked Prince Ephraim. He looked at her blankly and said, "What are you talking about?" When she explained, he told her quite bluntly that he didn't have much of an imagination for things like that, apologised, and left for the inventory tent a few feet away. Minutes later, Kyle and Folde- well, mostly Folde- would tell anyone who would listen about how the Prince had promptly collapsed to the ground upon entering, shaking with laughter.

She asked Princess Eirik. Eirik looked stunned. For a very long time. To anyone who was not Rachael, it would have seemed that Eirik had lost all power of speech. After some time, what she managed to say was this: "Oh, surely you don't really have to have a name for people to appreciate what you do, Lady Rachael. I mean, if you just told them that you were the person who has been killing the monsters, they would give you all the praise and recognition you deserve, right?" When Rachael pressed her further, Eirik said, most politely, that wasn't 'Holy Princess of Roston' a sufficiently grand title for the purpose? Princess Eirik was too kind, Rachael thought, but too naïve about the ways of the world.

She asked Prince Hineas. He stared at her incredulously for a while and said, "...Why are you asking me this?" When she explained, he was quiet for a moment, as if in deep thought. When she asked him just to give her a name, he said "...Idiot." Which was completely unacceptable. She let him know that by showing him her beautiful monster slaying moves. For a week afterward, anyone who dared to ask Hineas why there was a bruise on the right side of his face was greeted with the world's frostiest glare. If they were lucky.

She asked Joshua. He avoided the question completely by brushing her aside and engaging in a bet with the hapless Ashley. When she persisted, whacking him on his hat repeatedly with a Heal staff, he muttered something along the lines of "Pesky Luck-Killing Unnatural Force of Some Crazy God". Which was definitely not what she was looking for: it didn't roll off the tongue fluently enough. Ashley just looked on, amazed that Joshua's hat could, in fact, be removed from his head.

She asked Reinach. Well, she tried to ask him. No matter where she looked, she just could not find the man. But had she bothered to ask anyone about his whereabouts, they would tell her that upon hearing about Rachael's quest for a suitable alias, a strange- almost scared- look came over his face and he then decided that the best place for him to be was far away. Very far away. Admittedly, no one quite knew how far.

A little more discontent than she was before, she returned to where she had left Dozler and asked him for the name he came up with.

"Gahaha!" he said. "I have it, Lady Rachael! How does something like 'Green-Haired Warrior Princess' sound?"

She thought about the name for a while. "Ah, it's no good. It needs to be a name with more force," she declared. "Something like...'Lovely Princess of Matchless Beauty' would be more fitting, would it not?"

"Magnificent!" Dozler boomed. "Such a wonderful name that only you could create, Lady Rachael!"

Yes, a wonderful name it was. A name that would appeal to people all over Magi Val. A name to last the ages.


End file.
